Public safety answering points (PSAP) are call centers set up in communities to receive emergency calls placed to phone numbers such as 911. PSAP operators answer the emergency calls and speak to the caller to determine the nature of their emergency. The PSAP operators can then dispatch emergency services to respond to the emergencies.
Timely response to emergencies can be critical to saving lives. However, when a PSAP does not have enough operators to handle all of the emergency calls it receives, there is a risk of urgent emergencies not being addressed in time.